The Feyling Child
by LadyWhitewolf
Summary: Jareth Decided upon a flight, a lone flight above ground. there was no harm in that. until he caught sight of a father...beating upon his daughter. sickened, jareth does the first thing that comes to mind, rescues her...but is she more then she really see
1. I Wish

Raven110

Brenna Series

Chapter 1

Late at night

When the cold wind blows

There is a place

That goblins go

Deep in the underground.

They will stay

Being ruled

By a powerful fey

So into the labyrinth

The goblins go

Late at night

When the cold winds blow

For over 300 years, the goblin king had been alone. Basking in the solitude and confinement that he had in his own vast kingdom. There was the occasional period that he threw a ball, or a party, but they were trivial things. Even now, in his now clean throne room, he was alone. His goblins having been tossed out after he finally got annoyed with them. For 300 years he had lived around them and seemed impervious to their pranks, chatter and audaciousness. Ever since that one girl, that Sarah, had beaten his labyrinth. His tolerance seemed of them seemed to lessen. His thoughts were plagued by her, about her, of her. He couldn't forget her in any which way or form. He had finally kicked out the goblins and cleaned his throne room, easily doing it with his magic. Now that it was done, he sat in his sparkling throne and thought. How could Sarah not see the good in what he had offered her? Instead calling him cruel. Why?! Because he did what she wished? He did what he was supposed to do. He didn't expect himself to fall in love with her. Shaking his head he decided to take a flight around Sarah's neighborhood, maybe even peek in and see how Sarah was doing. Transforming into a male barn owl he soared from his throne room and flew away from his kingdom and they fey realm.

But there is one.

The king of the goblins.

That leaves the labyrinth

On the cold windy night.

Soaring around

Checking his heart.

Searching for the one that had swept it away.

How was he to know?

On this windy night.

That a child he would find.

Blood seeped down a trembling little girls face as her father continued to strike out at her, from her place on the floor she could make out the figure of her mom laughing in the kitchen doorway. She didn't' mean to make her daddy mad. She could not even remember what she had done wrong. All she could remember was her daddy yelling at her and kicking her hard. Then the punches came, along with hateful curses. She didn't understand his words or the curses he spoke. She was only three years old, a tiny little rag a muffin child with tattered clothes and a filthy body. At her side was a teddy bear all tattered and torn. She had been playing with it when he had come home from work. Did she do something wrong? Was she playing with her teddy wrong? Why was he mad? She was sorry now and all she could do was cry as she felt the warm red liquid soaking her ragged clothes and matting her hair. The crying seemed to make him madder at her, for he kicked her again. Now more than ever she just wanted to be away and live with some one who loved her. All she wanted was to go away.

She cries and wails

Her father hits her so

What she did?

No body knows

The blood is pouring.

Pouring down.

Soaking her tattered clothes

And pooling around

Her small little body.

As she trembles there.

On this cold windy night.

Jareth was soaring away from Sarah's house rather dejectedly. She was not home apparently, and he didn't feel like looking for her. So he wheeled and started to soar away, when he heard the shouts and crying. Normally he would just keep on going, leave mortal matters to mortals. Only this time something drew him in, saying something was not right. What he saw was a human man beating upon a small child who could be no more than three. Her hands were over her face and she was curled up in a little ball trying to hide from the hits. There was blood on her, and she seemed to be filthy. What had this child done to deserve such cruel treatment? His eyes gazed at the scene before he ruffled his feathers. This would not due, what ever the child did it did not deserve such severe punishment as the beating as this child was getting. He called up his magic, and brought on the rain, feeling the chilling wind of the night come to his aid as well. That would be a plus, all the more to scare those humans. Shifting once he spread his wings and soared through the air straight at the window, which rattled then flew open.

Late that night.

He sees a child

Crying

Bleeding

Wishing to be free

So he retrieves the child.

And takes her away.

Soothing her hurts

And ending her pain.

Away to the labyrinth.

The goblin king flies

A child in his arms.

With drying eyes.

The little girl started as the window flew open when there was no one near it. She saw her mother jump as well, and her father stopped hitting her. She started to crawl away, hoping she could hide before her father turned towards her again, when a large owl flew through the window. Its face was round and white, and it had two different colored eyes. It was a pretty bird, and she suddenly felt really safe and happy. Some of the warm liquid was trickling down her face and into her eyes, so she reached up to brush it away. When she opened her eyes again a strange man was in the room and the owl was gone. She was disappointed, for she liked the owl and didn't want it to leave. Suddenly the man's eyes looked at her and she saw the same two colored eyes that the owl had. Was this person the owl? She stared at him as her father turned towards this intruder.

"Who the hell are you?"

Jareth lifted a hand and plucked at his glove.

"Now now, is that any way to speak to royalty?"

He scolded softly, his voice dripping with a chilling malice. The little girl watched this strange man curiously, was he a king or something?

"You're whacked! You aint no royal pain in the ass, only a trespasser in my house. Get out of here." Her father shouted at the strange man. This made the girl shudder, for some reason yelling at this man seemed like a bad idea.

The strange man just chuckled and shook his head, "if that is what you wish. But you will pay for your rudeness and the injustice you laid upon an innocent child…"

The little girl perked up and lifted her head to look directly at the strange man. He glanced at her then suddenly twisted his hand; a round glass ball appeared on his finger tips. With a casual wave, the glass ball flew at her father and shattered, sending a spray of glitter into the air. When the glitter was gone, so was her father. Her mother was standing at the kitchen doorway in mild shock, before she disappeared into the room. The little girl looked at the strange man, as he started to move towards her. She whimpered and cringed back, closing her eyes and curling up into a tighter ball.

Jareth came over to the little girl and slowly knelt down beside her. Running a hand over her head, then over to skinny arms, and down her back. She was so thin, and she quaked under his touch in a mindless fear. Gareth's frown deepened and he carefully reached another hand forward, carefully picking up the little girl in her tattered clothes.

She almost jumped when she felt a gentle touch upon her head, then over one of her arms and down her back. It was almost a soothing touch. then she was being picked up, oh so gently and placed in the crook of the strange man's arm. She felt him move as he rose to his feet, and then opened her eyes, looking up at him timidly. He just glanced down at her then quickly turned his head towards the kitchen doorway. Where her mother stood with a knife. The little girl cowered and buried her head against the strange man's chest. She felt him tense, and if she had been looking, she would have seen his eyes widen in a slight shadow of fear. Just as she heard her mother run at them there was a rush of warm wind and a spray of something against her cheek. It felt like sand hitting her cheek, but it tickled instead of hurt. She squirmed a bit then opened her eyes. A startled gasp issued from her mouth as she looked out over a vast maze. The sun was shinning here, which was odd, since it had been really dark and windy out. The maze went as far as to suddenly disappear upon the horizon in the distance. She looked over his arm and saw forests and fields behind them, so it wasn't all just maze. The entire land itself was covered in a sparkling glitter. She then looked up, into the mismatched eyes of the strange man and blinked several times. Jareth gave her a bit of a smile.

"Welcome to my home little one."

He used his arm to gesture around them. She gazed around with amazed interest. Jareth gave her several moments to look around further before vanishing and reappearing in his castle. This elected both a startled gasp as it happened and after it happened. Jareth chuckled lightly and shook his head, blond hair fluttering around him.

The young girl gazed around the room they were in. it was made completely of stone, and was perfectly clean. A large, spotless chair stood in the center back of the room, like a throne. There was a slight indentation in the floor, like steps leading to a round play pen. There was only a few windows in the walls. Small circles that were slanted and impossible to climb, at least for a little girl like herself. She felt the strange man shift and set her down gently upon the ground. She watched as he moved over to the chair and sat down in it. Looking at her curiously.

"My name is Jareth, I'm am known as the king of the goblins. But you can just call me Jareth, understood?"

The little girl nodded quickly and listened with an intent look on her face. Jareth then motioned towards the girl.

"And what may I call you if I may ask?"

The little girl looked at him. Blinked several times before speaking softly in a voice that was rusty with lack of use.

"Brenna…"

Jareth raised a brow, such an unusual but pretty name for a mortal girl. Then again, something told him this was no ordinary girl. There was this strange tingling in his fingers when he touched her hair. It was if the girl's image was laced with magic.

"Brenna? Hmm…..interesting name…….Well Brenna. First things first, you need a bath."

He wasn't amazed when the child looked at him wonderingly. The child didn't even know what a bath was, not surprising, she looked filthy. Brenna, as she wanted to be called, gazed around her with her wide timid eyes. Fear on several lines of her body, unease resting in her soul. She shifted and watched Jareth as he watched her. Her hair was stuck to her face, and it took her a moment to realize that the warm sticky stuff wasn't falling over her face any more. Jareth too seemed to notice this, seeing smudges of blood upon her cheek and brow. Her hair was matted, her clothes more ruffled than what he bet was usual. He made to lift his hand and clap for a servant, when he saw her cringe. He was a few feet away from her, but that didn't seem to matter, her shoulders tensed and she ducked a little bit. He frowned deeply.

She was scared of him without seeming scared. Or perhaps she was scared of being hit. This wouldn't happen any more, not while he was around. He rose slowly, seeing her small body tense more and knelt next to her.

"Brenna….are you scared of me?"

Part of him wanted her to talk more, her unending silence was un-nerving. Another part of him wanted to investigate this. She might need more help then clean clothes, good food and a little affection.

Her little head lifted, and he looked into her deep evergreen eyes which were as large and sweet as a newborn's. She stared at him a moment, before nodding slowly. Jareth let out a breath slowly, thinking over his next sentence carefully.

"What about me scares you?"

"No hurt. Men scary. People scary."

Oh yes, a lot more help this dear thing will need. Her voice was coming back slowly, as soft as a butterfly's wing and like the coo of a dove in the morning he found himself smiling at the little girl before him. What a precious little bit she was. But what disturbed him, was that she wasn't necessarily talking about him when she spoke of her fear. She stated people. Could it be that she was scared of anyone, that she had so little kind contact with other beings that she reacts with fear towards them. All because she doesn't want to get hurt. With a slight tsk, he reached out and picked her up once again. Rising, he set her on his hip and let a kindly smile grace his face.

"Brenna, as long as I am here. There is nothing to fear. No one will hurt you. Now how about I get someone…….no, how about I go run you a bath. And get you a dress to wear."

Her head and ducked as he had picked her up, now she looked up at him with such innocence and confusion that he wanted to laugh. He did not, for he didn't wish to frighten her. He couldn't understand her confusion; he could only guess that she didn't understand what he meant. She was too young to understand. Three was a very young and delicate age, if he was correct in guessing her age. Bouncing her a bit as he turned towards the main hall, making a hesitant giggle escape her mouth, he pondered where he should put her. It was one thing to retrieve the child, a whole other to get her a place to sleep. Even more pressing would be how the Fey Council would react to him taking a mortal child from her parents and interfering with mortal business. He was surely going to get it for that.

But enough of that for now.

Deciding that he had startled the child enough with using his magic to transport them somewhere, he walked down the hall and towards his quarters. There was a bathing chamber located down that hall, and he knew of a room he could put her for the time being. A few servants were sweeping the corridor as he came up a flight of stone stairs and into the tall archway. They stopped upon seeing him, and rushed over to bow before him. Brenna, resting quietly though tensely in his arms, gasped softly and leaned forward a little bit to look down at them.

"Your Highness, how may we be of service to you?"

They all spoke at once, their voices ranging from gravely to crackling. Slightly grating to his ears if he had to listen to them for a prolonged period of time. Inclining his head to a tall lanky female goblin, he motioned towards the door he knew lead to the bathing chambers.

"Run a good warm bath for this girl, do it quickly."

The goblin nodded and ran off to do so; Jareth shifted his attention to a young elven girl and smiled a little bit. She curtsied to him and inclined her head to the side. Though her eyes were on little Brenna in his arms.

"Would you go find a dress that would fit her?"

She nodded, and made to rush off to do as he wished, but hesitated. Glancing up at him, her long ears twitched a bit and auburn hair fell in front of her blue eyes.

"Yes your Highness, though, would you like me to give her a bath. It doesn't seem proper for you to do so."

Jareth looked at the elf girl, then at Brenna whose head was burying into his shoulder. She didn't want to look at them. He smiled kindly at the elf girl and shook his head.

"No. I think it's best if I give her a bath. She's far too fearful of others at the moment."

The elf girl smiled sheepishly then turned around and rushed off down the hall, most likely going to one of the large magical wardrobes in one of the suites. Jareth waved off the other few servants and made his way to the bathing chambers. Just as he reached the doors, the goblin exited, bowed to him, and then hurried off. He felt Brenna lift her head from his shoulder and look after the goblin, her little hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt.

"What that?" her soft voice whispered.

"That, Brenna..." he said as he opened the door, "was a goblin."

"Really?" she said with child like fascination.

Jareth nodded with a smile, closing the door behind him, "oh yes. A bit on the tall side, but she was a goblin. One of many in my kingdom. You'll most likely see more of them."

He set her down next to the bath, where light damp wisps of steam rose up from the warm water. Then he paused. Tilting his head to the side, he glanced around the room and went to retrieve a few towels. Placing these a safe distance from flying water, he returned his gaze to Brenna. He didn't want to startle her, but it would be hard to get her clean with out startling her. Brenna was looking up at him, her dark eyes curious, and playing with the hem of her limp dress.

"Well little Brenna. You'll have to take that stuff off and get into the water. Mind, it might sting any cuts you have."

"Stingy icky." Brenna stated with a slight wrinkle of her nose.

Jareth nodded in agreement, "yes, but I cannot have a dirty child running around my castle. You must be cleaned up little one, and I bet you don't want to look all messy like this anyways."

He watched Brenna look down at her dirty hands and clothes, then stand up on wobbly legs. She promptly attempted to squirm out of her clothes. Though Jareth had to assist her in actually removing them. Then, picking her carefully off the ground, he placed her into the warm water. He chuckled as she gasped softly and giggled as a few bubbles from soap popped on her feet. Once the child was sitting, slightly tense, in the water Jareth glanced around for some soap. There was none on the ledge of the bathtub, so he turned to rummage on a shelf next to it. Hearing tentative splashes of the water beside him, he smiled. Once finding a bar of soap that he hoped wouldn't hurt her cuts or eyes to much, he turned back to the tub. The water was tinged pink, pale pinkish trails ran down from her head, yet there was a smile as bright as the sun on her face as she started to splash with a bit more enthusiasm.

Poor child, she didn't even seem to care that she was playing in water tinged with her own blood. Jareth removed his gloves and set them on a ledge above the soap. Then he sat on the ledge of the tub and reached down to move her a bit closer to the edge, dipping the bar of soap into the water and working up a lather before trying to wash her hair out some.

"Owwie!" came the indigent cry almost instantly, and Brenna pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry Brenna. But the sooner you get it over with the quicker it'll be done. And don't you want to look nice and clean and pretty for other's to see?" Jareth coaxed gently.

Brenna seemed to think this over, though didn't seem to want to. Even so she let him continue washing her hair, carefully. Once she was good and lathered up, removed himself from the ledge and knelt beside the tub. Gently putting a hand behind her back.

"Lean back Brenna. Lie against my hand and I'll keep you out of the water for the most part. And it'll be easier to wash out the suds without getting them into your eyes."

Brenna seemed to look a bit wary for a moment, and then allowed him to assist her in lying back. While balancing her with one hand, he scooped water from his hand over her head carefully rinsing out the suds. Once her hair seemed to be mercifully free of soap. He found a wash cloth and got that all full of soap, pausing a moment then handing it to her.

"I want you to clean yourself with that. Rub it ALL over, do you hear me?"

Brenna looked up at him, then at the soft cloth in her hand, and then lifted her gaze up at him. To his total amazement, she broke out in a smile and giggled while nodding a few times. Recovering gracefully, he smiled and sat on the edge of the tub waiting for her to be done with it. As he watched her haphazardly rub the cloth over her arms, belly and legs, he shook his head at his own hesitance. He didn't have the will to actually bathe the girl, a girl who he only just found about a half hour ago. He wasn't yet comfortable with the situation.

Once Brenna had reached all the places she could possible reach, she tossed the cloth into the water, watching the suds pull away from it and laughed. A pale hand reached into the water and brought out the cloth, gently washing off her back.

"My, you do look better all cleaned up." Jareth spoke gently to her.

Brenna hummed softly to herself, no longer regarding the man sitting on the tub, and playing in the water instead. Something in her mind told her that everything was going to change. That he was going to make things better. Still, she wasn't sure about him. People weren't nice to her. But her mind was confused. She was used to people yelling and striking at her, so why hadn't he? She saw him rise out of the corner of her eye and she cringed. No blow came, and she was still confused. Suddenly the water was gone, and a big, warm, fluffy thing was draped around her.

Jareth picked Brenna up out of the tub, thoroughly cocooning her in the towel and carefully drying her off. A soft knock on the door signaled the arrival of the elf girl that he had sent off to find a dress for Brenna. He turned slowly towards the door.

"Come in." he said coolly.

The girl stepped into the room, smiled timidly, and set the clothes on a clean bench near the door then left. Jareth shook his head a bit then walked over to pile of clothes. Picking up the child's under things, he pondered how to do this. Looking at Brenna cocooned and cheerful in her towel haven, he thought a moment. She was almost three, at least; perhaps she could do this mostly on her own with some help. Setting her on the bench, he picked up her under things and offered them to her.

"I'll help you put them on, but you have to try on your own, okay?"

Brenna looked at the underwear and nodded, sliding out of her towel and onto the floor she made to step into them, and wobbled. Jareth placed a hand on her small shoulder, as she correctly maneuvered the piece of cloth on her own. Then looked up at him. He was appraising the dress the girl had brought. It was a soft green, almost sage like color, with white sleeves, and flower patterns on it. Glancing at Brenna, he lifted the dress, gathering the skirt up so he could slip it over her head.

"Put your arms up, Brenna."

She lifted her slender little arms and he slipped the dress over them, making sure the arms went through the sleeves. Then he slid her head through the hole and smoothed the dress down around her.

"There. A lovely dress for a pretty little girl."

Brenna looked down at her dress, then up at Jareth and smiled some. It was a pretty dress. She liked it. She twirled a little, running around in a tiny circle, her damp feet making soft pattering noises on the floor. She only stopped when two large hands grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up.

"That's probably not the smartest of things to do, little one. Stone floors are quite slippery when wet."

Brenna squirmed till she could turn and look up at Jareth. Her eyes some what pained. His grip on her waist lessened and he shifted her to his hip. Jareth winced a bit, as he belatedly remembered the sore areas on the poor girl's body. The bruises had yet to appear, but he was sure she would have quite the vibrant color pallet by next day. She was tense in his arms again, almost wary of him. How unusual, considering she had been relaxed just a few moments prior. Of course, children are strange in their habits.

Jareth set her down gently upon a dry place on the floor and inclined his head to the side, regarding Brenna for a few moments. The child continued to stare up at him solemnly; her eyes far too deep and saddened for a child her age. He sighed heavily and rose from his kneeling position, still watching Brenna.

"I suppose your hungry…"

His miss-matched eyes watched for a type of reaction from Brenna. She shifted a little, looking at the floor and playing with the skirt of her dress as she nodded. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He reached down and placed a hand on her head, despite the damp slightly messy hair.

"Then how about we get you something to eat?"

Brenna looked up at him with her deep evergreen eyes, looking sweetly innocent and slightly hopeful. A shy smile fell upon the cherubic face and she lifted her arms to be picked up in an ages old gesture. Jareth smiled, turning to pick up his gloves from a near by shelf. He put them on as he turned back around to face the girl. The child was still standing with her arms raised to him slightly. Gently he picked her up, though there was really no need for the excessive gentleness. He had healed her wounds as he had washed out her hair, but he had to remind himself that the slightest lifting of the hand made the child cringe. It was best to do what would not frighten her. So, he carefully settled her in the crook of his arm. He left the room, knowing his servants would take care of the clean up and headed towards the kitchen.

He took a moment to look down at Brenna's slightly damp head as he walked down the hall. The girl was stiff in his arms. Yet he noticed, as they walked on, that her head slowly came to rest upon his shoulder. Whether she noticed was unknown, she seemed very tired. As if acknowledging this, she yawned. He sighed and kept walking; thinking about what would be good for a child her age to eat. He had to be careful, he didn't know how often she had been given food before, and he didn't want her to become ill.

He thought deeply on the subject all the way to the smaller of the dining rooms that was closer to the kitchen. It was after the evening meal, though not by much, and he could hear the cooks cleaning up in the kitchen. He set Brenna down upon the sturdy wood table and gave a casual wave of a hand. Brenna stared tiredly up at him, jumping when a side door flew open to reveal several goblin faces. Their large questioning eyes watched Jareth expectantly, Brenna cowered away warily from the odd creatures. Jareth took only a moments notice of this.

"Get me something suitable for this child to eat. Something mild, nothing to fancy."

Instantly the heads disappeared and slight mayhem could be heard form the kitchen. Jareth winced, though he knew that the cooks were the one cooking instead of the drudges that received his orders and carried out mindless tasks, he pitied the cooks for having to deal with such senselessness. Goblins were such uncontrolled creatures. Then again, they could do most of the grunt work easily enough, so they had their uses.

He looked at Brenna, who was playing with some of the jewels in the hems of the gown she wore. Her dark curls were drying, falling lightly around her face. She was pouting slightly, though why he didn't know. He reached up and ran a hand through her knotted hair. Brenna tensed then looked up at him solemnly. Her eyes were soulful and quiet. He felt none of the energy a child her age should have. Yet, during this moment of quiet, he noticed something odd about her. How he couldn't place. She seemed more intelligent then a mortal child should be. She was only three yet she was able to associate things with past occurrences that she shouldn't remember. She understood concepts and observed more then any of the children wished away to his castle at that age. He ran his fingers through her hair again, noting an off tingling sensation in his fingers. The feeling was slightly familiar, though he couldn't explain why.

All this thought on the child was starting to confuse him, things were just not adding up. Brenna looked back down at her dress, just as the door to the kitchen opened. Two goblins came out with a tray between them. A glass of some juice and a platter of food were presented to him. He couldn't help but chuckle. The platter consisted of a sandwich, peanut butter and jelly if he guessed correctly, and some applesauce. While the juice he guessed was most likely apple, though the color seemed a little off to be able. Brenna shifted and scooted over to have a look at what there was, reaching out a small hand to take hold of a slice of the sandwich. The piece seemed too big for her, he noted as he watched her nibble a corner experimentally. Then he watched her take a bite clear out of the sandwich, a bit of jelly sticking to her cheek.

Oh yes, much too big for her.

He glanced around the room as she chewed that bite, looking for something to cut the sandwich with. Not seeing anything, he turned to face her, watching as she swallowed the bite. Then she took another, pea nut butter painting the other cheek and her hands showing to be a complete mess as she had a death hold on the sandwich. He lifted a hand, seeing her stop mid bite and cringe, and twisted a wrist. A knife appeared in his hand, a harmless butter knife, and he went through the process of cutting up the other slice into smaller and more manageable pieces. He then looked at the girl as she chewed; she was watching him in wonder. Her head tilted to the side. She had peanut butter and jelly on her nose, and what looked like to be a glob right on her dress. But she could easily be cleaned up, as could the dress. He just wished he had thought before letting her get into the sandwich. He then watched as she set down the slice she had and looked at the glass. For all her readiness to eat the sandwich she didn't touch the glass of juice and for this he was thankful. He didn't have child safe glasses in his castle, and he didn't want to have her douse herself in what would turn out to be a very sticky liquid. So he reached out and picked up the glass, putting it to her mouth and tilting it slightly as she opened her mouth to take a sip. But as she did so, and swallowed, she made the most amusing disgusted face. Sticking out her tongue she blinked up at him.

"Blegh..."

Jareth stared at her, and then at the glass, "what's wrong with it."

"sour." Brenna spat in an adorable sort of way.

Jareth lifted the glass, taking a look at the contents. It did seem a little off, and he started to wonder what those dratted goblins had gotten for her juice. To took a whiff, and frowned deeply. They did not give her what he thought they had? It was only after he took a sip that he realized they had.

Pomegranate juice.

It was quite bitter, meaning it hadn't been sweetened yet and wasn't yet ready to be consumed. Shaking his head he gave Brenna an apologetic look before setting the glass before her. Kneeling down a bit, so that he had to look up at her, he motioned her closer.

"Come watch."

Brenna scooted a bit closer, chewing on a bite of sandwich she had taken while he examined the juice, and watched as he waved his hand over the top of the glass in a slow sweep. Slowly, the reddish liquid turned to a soft gold. Brenna gasped and inhaled part of the sandwich she had been eating. She promptly started coughing violently; he patted her on the back till he dislodged the food then offered the glass to her mouth.

"Try that. I assure you it will taste much better."

Brenna took a sip from golden liquid. Her evergreen eyes widened and a joyful smile appeared upon her face. She took a second sip, and then pulled away with a sweet little giggle. Then she reached for one of the pieces he had cut up for her and popped that into her mouth. Jareth smiled as she chewed and swallowed this piece.

"It's peach, a sure favorite among children in the underground so I've heard."

Brenna paused as she reached for another piece then turned and looked up at him

"Very good."

"You like it then?" he questioned, moving some of his pale blond hair from his face.

Brenna nodded quickly, "Yes"

Jareth ruffled her hair, "Good,"

With that, he pulled out a high backed chair from the table and seated himself. His legs crossed and resting up on the table, chair leaning back. He watched as she both succeeded in eating every bit of food, only pausing to wait for him to help her get a drink, and getting herself covered in peanut butter and jelly. He sighed heavily; he really didn't feel like bathing her again. It was such a bother. As Brenna lifted the glass and finished the last of the peach juice on her own, as there wasn't more then a sip left, he rose and gave her a once over.

Her hair was, for the most part, saved. It had a glob of jelly here and there, due to the curls falling in the way as she ate, but her face had several jelly and peanut butter smudges and her dress had a few jelly globs. She could easily be cleaned up with just a little touch of magic.

Even though he knew he was taking the easy way out.

So, as a goblin rushed out to gather the tray with platter and glass, he waved a hand casually. The smudges on her face disappeared, and the globs in her hair vanished. The spots on her dress would need actually washing and care, he didn't bother with that. Instead he picked her up, feeling her stiffen as he did so, and settled her on his hip. Walking back out the way he had come.

He had done a bit of thinking while she had eaten. The child needed a place to sleep and, though his castle wasn't lacking in space, he hadn't been sure where to put her. It would be cruel to put her in a room far from where he could hear her if she needed anything, even though magically he could hear her anyways. She was a three year old; she didn't need to worry about wondering all over the castle to find him. Thankfully, he knew of a room just a few doors away from his own that would be suitable enough.

Brenna was heavy in his arms and he noticed, as they walked up a stair well and into the hall which the room he had chosen sat, that her head was resting upon his arm. Her arms were hanging down limp, and she was quiet. Totally relaxed in his arms. Glancing down at her, he paused to stare a moment. Brenna had fallen asleep in his arms. She didn't even seem to notice that he had stopped walking. An amused smile played upon his face. He resumed walking, coming to the door to her new room. Carefully and slowly he reached out and opened the door, pleased to hear it swing open quietly. The bed at opposite from him was covered in a soft green and brown blanket, with green trimmed with brown pillows. He walked over and motioned for the covers to move out of the way. Then he carefully placed the sleeping Brenna down upon the soft mattress, pulling the covers back and tucking them around her. Though the massive four poster she was sleeping in was much too big for her, Jareth already knew that he could easily acquire one of a more suitable size.

He would also have to get her something more suitable for sleeping in and a dress for tomorrow, as she wouldn't want to sleep in her dresses every night.

Unexpectedly, Jareth yawned. Feeling tired himself. He made a final adjustment to the blanket, making sure it was tucked in around Brenna nice and snug, then turned to leave the room.

Things for tomorrow were best left for tomorrow.


	2. Shaky Starts

Brenna Series

Chapter 2: Shaky Starts

It didn't seem to long at all before Jareth was awoken by a piercing cry and a chorus of goblin banter. His slightly pointed ears twitched, and a grimace fell across his face. His mismatched eyes slipping open regretfully. Though they were met with a room bathed in sunlight instead of moonlight, he still felt slightly tired. He hadn't wanted to wake up to the ruckus that was forming in the halls outside his door.

The initial cry had turned into a terrified wails and the goblin banter turned into frantic squabbling. He sighed and pulled himself into a seated position, wrinkling his nose in annoyance. He didn't waste time pondering whatever punishments may come, for he knew the cries would just get louder. He rose and proceeded to get dressed.

He refrained from grabbing one of his ever present capes, instead choosing to wear a soft grey breeches and a white poets shirt. Slipping on his boots carefully, he could almost time the moment a goblin would come bursting into the room to demand his presence. The mayhem outside had augmented to the point of chaos, and even the goblins knew when they were in over their heads. He really should have told them not to enter the child's room, but he hadn't thought anything of it at the time. Goblins were just goblins, in masses they could be dangerous but a single goblin was knocked aside with a wave of a hand. As he slid on his other boot, he started to count down from five. Just as he mouthed the last digit to himself, his chamber doors flew open.

He rose from his position at the edge of his bed and looked at the three goblin gaurds that stood uneasily in the doorway. His eyes narrowing slightly, and waited. After several painfully silent moments, one of the gaurds sacrificed one of their number to step up and speak to him.

"Yer Highness?"

"yes?" he inquired regally.

"The girl, Yer highness, is quite upset…" he continued, shaking in his place where Jareth's gaze had pinned him.

"I can hear that." Jareth stated sourly.

The gaurds gulped in unison, and their poorly sacrificed companion stammered a few moments before finding his intelligence buried somewhere in his brain.

"she refuses any forms of distraction or comfort Yer highness. We have tried, but it seems only to have made her cry more."

Jareth frowned, "I want who ever is in that child's room to leave this instant, I will go calm her down myself."

All three gaurds bowed at once and fled to do as he wished. Their voices rising to command the other goblins away. The squabbling stopped almost as quickly as it had begun, and the sounds of goblins rushing off in a hurry replaced it. several goblins rushed passed his still open door, looking as harassed as he bet Brenna must feel. with a shake of his head, he walked towards the door.

The wails that had been coming from brenna's room just down the hall had reduced to pathetic sniffles and the occasional hiccup. The rapid change from the terrified shrieks astounded him. he could only surmise that the goblins had frightened her some how. Walking purposefully towards her slightly open door, the heels of his boots clicking loudly in the quiet of the hall. He lifted an ungloved hand to push open the door, and take stock of what mayhem he might see.

He was pleasantly surprised to see that the chaos was minimal, an over turned chair and the linen of the bed tossed on the floor. He waved a hand, fixing the disorder in the room before turning his attention to where Brenna had gotten to. she was not on the bed where she had slept, nor in any immediately visible area of the room. He stepped in further and closed the door behind him. his eyes trailing curiously over the shadows that clung to the corners, then his gaze caught sight of her.

She was curled up beside the bed, huddled desperately against the soft fabric of the quilt he had just put to rights. Her small hands were covering her face, her little legs pulled up against her body. Her dress was rumpled and wrinkled, her hair a knarled mess. He would need to find a brush to smooth out those snarls, and a new dress so that one could be washed.

As he walked towards her, he noted that she seemed to not notice he was there. Yet, as he got closer, he saw her tense then peak out from behind her hands. Her large evergreen eyes were still sparkling with tears, and a her cheeks seemed damp with all the crying she seemed to have done. Promptly she sniffed, and cowered against the bed. Jareth tisked regretfully.

"now now, not this again little one."

He knelt a few feet away from her, watching her as she watched him. he didn't want to pick her up, he wasn't quite sure that would help right now. then what would? his mind ran through every possible idea. Then his eyes caught sight of a pillow that was squished between her and the bed. She seemed to be snuggling against in a frantic quest for comfort that she wasn't receiving. He smiled, and she cowered away.

"Brenna, surely you can have something better then a pillow to hold?"

Brenna pulled her little hands from her face, and stared at him questioningly. He reached out a hand to her, taking stock of the fact she cowered away from that very motion, then twisted his wrist as if he was creating one of his crystals. It wasn't a crystal he made though, for in his hand was a limp soft furry item that he was sure would be appealing to her. its body was covered in long fine fur, its tail long and bushy. Two pointed ears sat atop it's head, and two large amber eyes stared out over a small black nose. Though very realistic, it was merely a toy. Jareth watched Brenna stare at the stuffed critter in his hand for a moment, then tenetively reach out a hand to touch the soft fur. Adruptly she pulled away, as if what she had done was wrong, and stared up at him timidly. He offered the toy to her.

"it's alright Brenna, it is for you."

Pulling away from the bed, and the sadly deflated pillow, she reached out a hand again and ran it over the fur. A soft, sweet giggle escaped her mouth. Jareth felt her little hands pull the stuffed animal from his hand, he watched her pull it close and hold it tight. Her cherubic face burrowed against the yielding fabric and stuffing, and she sighed. He smiled, a gentle indulgent smile. He kept his hand offered, letting her enjoy her toy a moment before pulling her back to reality.

"come here Brenna, please."

Brenna looked up at him from around the fuzzy head of the feline like face, then scooted towards him. the little stuffed animal scooped up into one arm as she did so. he carefully placed his hand on her back, then used his other hand to scoop her up slowly. He rose as he did so, situating her in the crook of his arm. Brenna was tense for a moment, then relaxed as he stopped moving.

"Peta!" she murmured softly.

He felt her snuggling against the soft creature again, and looked down at her questioningly.

"hmm?"

Brenna looked up at him, and lifted her new toy up a bit. "Peta!"

Jareth smiled, realizing that she had named her stuffed toy, and nodded in agreement. Though he had no idea where she had gotten the name from, he wasn't going to question the name. a child of three has an unusual mind. so young and so innocent, a child so young didn't understand many complex things yet their mind worked in ways that confounded adults to no end. That made his mind wander as he tough. Brenna was unusually intelligent for one her age. She understood more then, perhaps, she should for one her age. He just couldn't understand why. perhaps that is why it kept coming back to him.

Turning, he started to walk out of the room while producing a soft hankcheif and whipping her nose.

"I suppose your hungry Brenna?"

He glanced down at her, his long platinum hair falling to tickle her cheek. she giggled softly, and stared up at him a moment. then she nodded once, shyly, and hid behind her toy. He turned and headed down the hall towards the dining area. Since his subjects knew that he was awake, he could only guess that they had started to get the morning meal made. He would worry about getting another dress for Brenna later, no use getting a fresh dress dirty right away.

His well calculated guess was quite correct, unsurprisingly, for the drudges were setting two places at the table as he entered the room. One at the head of the table, where he normally ate, and one at the seat to the right. Brenna was murmuring in his arms, talking soft jibberish to her Peta, and unaware of the going ons around her. she only took mild notice when Jareth set her down upon the corner of the table.

The chair wasn't high enough for her, and a firm frown was seated upon his face. This was getting to be a bother. he didn't really have anything for children in his castle, aside from the old nursery that hadn't been used in a few centuries. He kept having to find some way to modify what he had to fit her and, while it wasn't that hard, it was getting tiresome to have to do it constantly. Then again, he chided himself, he need only to do it once for most things. Such as fixing a chair to the height and safety of one little girl, an easy task really. Still, he was questioning how much more of this he would need to do.

Lifting a hand, he gave a casual wave, and the chair rose, the arms and the back shrinking a bit till it appeared something like a medieval high chair. Then, lifting Brenna, he placed her in the chair. Next problem, brenna's Peta was still clung in a death hold in her arms.

"Brenna."

He spoke gently, resting a hand upon the soft fur. Brenna looked up at him, her soulful eyes blinking up at him.

"I think you might want to put Peta down while you eat."

Brenna looked at Peta then at his hand, which remained resting upon the soft fur, then she slowly let the toy go. He took careful hold of the fur, and gently pulled it away. Placing it on the table near her.

"see. it's not going anywhere Brenna. It'll be right her for when your done eating."

Brenna nodded slowly, looking at Peta, then she looked up at him. her eyes were somber and still. Mercifully, they were also dry of tears. He stared back at her for several moments, before seating himself in his own chair at the table. Not a moment later, several drudges came into the dining room with two laden trays. One was set in the place beside brenna's, while the other was placed beside Jareth. Two young elves then stepped up and placed the platters, cups and silverware in their respective places. One, he saw, was cutting up brenna's breakfast for her before placing it before her. it seemed they made something as mild as her dinner the night before for her breakfast, a simple fruit filled pastry and some cut up fruit in a bowl beside.

Jareth ate is breakfast slowly, keeping a close eye on Brenna. He was well aware that the two elf attendants were standing near by to tend to any of their needs. He was used to it, but Brenna seemed to be watching them intently. Her eyes wide and curious, though wary. He noticed her reaching for her glass, then stopping and looking at him with those wide innocent eyes. without a word, he set down his fork and picked up the glass for her. lifting it to her mouth, he helped her drink, then set the glass to the side.

Brenna paused a moment after she swallowed, then reached out to pick up a piece of apple that had fallen from the bowl and onto her plate. She brought it to her mouth and nibbled experimentally before taking a bite. A small almost dainty bite, the notion that a child her age could achieve dainty made him chuckle mentally. He was mentally praising the attendants for cutting everything in small enough pieces. Another bath right away in the morning was not a good start to another wise glorious sunny day.

The door that Jareth had entered the dining room from opened once again. A short goblin wearing messenger appearal came rushing in. a silver tray held out before him, a perfectly pristine white envelop laying upon it. he swallowed the bite he had been chewing rather forcefully. His eyes were locked on the envelop on the tray. It was laying face down, so that the Seal of the Courts could be seen blatantly upon the back. The goblin came to a stop beside him and bowed, offering the tray.

Reaching out he took the envelop from the tray, treating it as if it were dangerous. The Fae court didn't send messages for any trivial reason and he had figured they would contact him sooner or later. He had, after all, broken several rules when it came right down to it. all of them had to do with Brenna. He set the envelop down beside him, his appitite quickly leaving him. quickly, his eyes turned to Brenna. She was eating, oblivious to his sudden unease at the arrival of the letter.

Deciding that now was the best time, he lifted the envelop and proceed the extract the heavy parchment from within.

King Jareth, King of the Goblins, Ruler of the Labyrinth Kingdom

We are aware that last night, shortly after the evening meal, you left above ground on what was assumed to be a random flight. We are also aware that you have, during this trip, brought back a mortal child that was not wished away by another mortal. This is a direct violation of the regulations set by the Fae council on the regulation of what children are taken from above. To add to this, we are aware that no person was sent to run the labyrinth, as is also required by your set of Kingdom regulations. This child, no matter the circumstances, should be sent back aboveground to her family immediately. If you comply with our wishes, we will disregard the several laws you have broken. If you fail to comply a visitation from the Council will be issued.

Rioben, High King, Head of the Fae Council

Jareth stared at the letter for a long time. He was aware that Brenna had stopped eating and was staring at him. she had gone tense in her chair, watching and waiting. Jareth wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that letter. It gave him such an open window for redemption in the eyes of the fae court and yet. he turned his mismatched gaze to Brenna. The child hunkered down in her chair, bowing her head quickly and gulping softly.

Did he really want to send her back? Send her back to the realm above to the family that didn't care if she existed or not? his eyes touched upon one of the bruises he had known would show their colors today. Send her back to being beaten, starved and neglected. His heart hurt just thinking about it. could he really do that to her? she had lived 12 hours in peace and already she was beginning to improve. She had spoken to him. though her voice was painfully raw, he would have to encourage her to speak more. Did he really want to be the unintentional cause of the possible death of a child.

His eyes hardened, a dangerous gleam shimmering faintly in them. the child cringed even further away.

No, no he did not, he would not and could not do that to her. she was an infant of a child, mortal perhaps but did that really matter. She was a CHILD. A life that had barely begun to see what good there was in the world. He would not subject her to the un-needed abuse that she would get aboveground.

He was asking for a hell that he didn't wish to bring, but he would not heed their command. He would not send that child back above, even if he would pay dearly for it. the letter drifted lightly from his hands as he let it drop from his long fingers. He reached out and gently touched her hair, running his hand over her tangled curls.

"how is your breakfast little one?"

Brenna looked up at him hesitantly, staring up at his smiling eyes in confusion. Timidly, she sat back up and stared at him shyly a moment.

"is good, very good." She murmured softly.

Then she hiccupped, and covered her mouth with a small hand. He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"that's good. I see you've eaten quite a bit of what they have given you. are you going to finish?"

Brenna looked down at her platter, a few pieces of pastry and a half of the bowl still remained. Then she looked up at him and shook her head. He nodded once and motioned for the attendants to take their trays away. One of them offered a damp cloth which he accepted with grace. Then he focused on Brenna again, she was about to grab Peta.

"oh no, not yet Brenna. You can play with Peta in a moment. give me your hands so I can wipe them off."

Brenna reached out a hand hesitantly, and Jareth enveloped it in the soft damp cloth. Rubbing her hand carefully, he let it go and took the other hand that was offered to him. once her hands were clean he rose and came to stand beside her chair, she looked up at him. he reached down and cleaned off her face, then reached over to take hold of peta. Her little hands reached out towards her toy, and he handed it to her with a smile. Brenna promptly took hold of Peta and hugged it tight. She did tense, as Jareth picked her up, but didn't flinch or cringe away. He settled her in his arms then turned back towards the hall.

Now to get her a dress, he knew he would have to dig one out some where. The enchanted wardrobes were iffy items, though handy at times they didn't always produce the item of clothing that was needed. he didn't feel like waiting for them to produce a dress for her.

He glanced down at brenna's tangled mass of hair and sighed. Ah yes, a brush too. A dress and a brush, so simple things. Walking into her room, he strode over to her bed and set her down upon it. the colors contrasted a bit with her current attire and he frowned. They weren't really fitting for a child either. he focused on the bed spread and inclined his head. The pale green faded into a soft lilac, and the brown to a deep amythest. Brenna gasped and stared at the changed colors, before laughing and clapping her hands in delight.

Jareth couldn't help it, he smiled once again. He had never smiled so much in such a days time as he had since Brenna had come to his kingdom. How interesting. He promptly changed the color of the rest of the bed linen and pillows. Once done with that, he lifted his hand.

Brenna shrunk away instantly, watching him out of the corner of her eye. He merely twisted his wrist and brought a brush to his hand. It was his own, though he rarely used the brush for his hair. Combs were far better easier to use on his hair then brushes were. Then he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

She was a tensed up little ball, yet she sat still. Peta was strewn across her lap, her fingers taking a death hold to its fur. He sighed.

"Brenna, relax little one. your hair needs to be brushed."

Brenna glanced up at him, tilted her head and blinked cutely before facing forward again. Then he began the task of combing through the snarls. They gave surprisingly well as he drew the brush through her hair. Though the occasional tangle did give Brenna reason to whimper softly and try to pull her head away. By the time he had detangled most of her hair, save for a few stubborn snarls that seemed to persist despite his efforts, he had also come to the answer to his second problem.

he thanked the skies for good connections in the underground. Sending the brush back to it's place, he took Brenna off his lap and deposited her in the middle of her now purple bed.

"there, you play in here for a little bit Brenna. I'm going to go speak with some one. I'll be back to check on you soon."

Brenna pulled Peta closer and nodded absently as she began to smooth the fur. Jareth watched her a moment, a bit concerned despite himself, before turning and leaving the room. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so concerned. Perhaps it was because she didn't seem bothered with being alone that he was concerned. Any small child disliked being left behind. Though, he corrected himself, that is usually because they have their parents to look to. Brenna was still stuck in the mindset that she had only herself, he shouldn't expect her to step out of it rapidly.

He strode onward, heading for his throne room. only coming to a halt as he reclined within his throne absently. Along the way he had called a riding crop to him and he began to tap it absently against one knee. His other hand came up to cup his chin, one finger tapping his cheek thoughfully.

He wasn't sure what she would be up to at this time of day. Though he wasn't all that concerned about her being still in bed. She was a dawn riser, out of necessity instead of habit. Still, she was also far busier then he ever was when it came to royal duties. She could be off checking up on some race on some other planet. Even so, she was the only person he knew of who would have a dress that would be suitable for Brenna. In his opinion at least, no child staying in his castle will be dressed in commoners clothes.

He summoned a crystal and twirled it about his hand. Then, he stopped and held it. focusing upon it, he spoke to it directly.

"show me Tiombe."

The crystal started to glow, brighter it glew and it grew as it lifted above his hand. The crystal spread out like a mirror, and upon it was a young women. her long copper brown hair cascading down her back. A sky blue gown shimmered against pale skin. her angelic face was turned towards a young man with dark hair who was dressed as only a knight would be. Then hazel eyes turned towards him. he knew she saw him, as he saw her. soft red lips parted into a pleased smile. A delicate hand rose to pull her long hair from her face.

"Jareth?"

The man behind her stopped in his exercises and turned to face her, inclining his head in confusion. His deep tan evident of his prolonged time maintaining his fit figure out in the sun. his brilliant blue eyes shimmered curiously, and he placed his sword into the sheath at his side.

"tiombe?" he questioned.

Tiombe turned to face him, smiling endearingly.

"it's alright my love, it's only Jareth."

Then she focused back on him, "would you like me to come to you? I am free."

"if you wish it." Jareth said absently.

He was so used to yielding to her. she was, after all, a being best not questioned. Even so he loved to do so just to tease her and she knew it. she would laugh with him. be that as it may, Tiombe got what she wanted by default due to her status. Even if it turned out to be an inconvenience.

Tiombe nodded, and Jareth closed the spell. Though, as the image faded, the woman remained. Though full sized, and standing in flesh and blood. she smiled like the sun, the light coming from the windows seeming to pull towards her and make her glow.

"what ever can I do for you Jareth?"

Her chime like voice danced around him, it's amused lilt causing him to smile.

"nothing I bet you can't handle." He replied flippantly.

She came wafting over, literally seeming to glide across the space between them, and seated herself upon the arm of his throne.

"come now Uncle, I'm not always free, what is it you need?"

She smiled, and he laughed. Sitting up, he took her hand in his and gave it a pat.

"now now. what have I told you about being hasty?"

She laughed with him.

"that should I ever feel the need to be hasty I should go speak with the ents."

"exactly! That'll zap the hasty right out of you."

He rose and drew her to her feet. Her playful gaze was very soothing. Expecially since her eyes remained the normal hazel which she was born with. Occasionally they would shift to various other colors to display her mood, which was the only reason she didn't have mismatched eyes like any other fae.

She chuckled softly, "dearest Jareth, that would zap the energy from me. I do swear they move so slowly it's as if an eternity has passed before they take one step."

She followed him without question out of the throne room. Compared to his confident stride, she was like a will – o – wisp. Though her soft slippered feet did indeed touch the ground, motion to her was effortless. This came from a oneness with her magic that very few achieve. Her magic was her, and she was it. it was that simple.

"to answer your question. I have a…..guest of sorts. And frankly I do not have the……proper attire for one such as she. I was hoping you could be of assistance in this matter."

"She? Why ever could you not give her some of the gowns that I have left here for that purpose dear uncle?"

They were approaching brenna's door now, and Jareth was becoming uneasy. He paused before the closed door and said softly.

"Because she's to small to fit them Tiombe."

He inclined his head towards the door, knowing what tiombe would do. No sooner had he motioned towards the door, tiombe had stepped up and placed a hand against its surface. Slowly the wood seemed to vanish, and they could see into the room. though from the inside it would seem the door was still there. He watched tiombe's face carefully. Seeing her eyes grow wide a moment as they took in the small child playing upon the bed, then they shifted color. Straight from hazel to startling blue. Then she turned to look at him.

"where did you get her Jareth?"

"Above…"

Tiombe frowned, staring at him a moment.

"So that's what those ruffles are making a fuss about. She wasn't wished away was she."

Jareth merely shook his head, "no, tiombe, she was not. she was….being harmed tiombe. By her parents. I was not going to let a child so young go on being abused."

Tiombe stared at him for quite some time, her blue eyes flickering on occasion. She was at war with herself. Blue meant sorrow, sometimes it deepened and sometimes it vanished. After a while, her eyes returned to hazel and she sighed.

"fight hard for this one Jareth. Even if the council gives you trouble. I can sense she will be important in the future. I will help if I can"

Then she glanced towards the door, "though i'm not sure what good it would do me. this isn't my look out, after all. I deal with Almighty matters. And what matters follow my calling."

"I know tiombe, I do not ask you to get involved. I'd prefer to deal with it upon my own"

He reached up and ran a hand through her hair, smiling down at her. tiombe smiled back and then became thoughtful.

"a dress? For her? I guess I might have one some where. Perhaps a few actually. Eva just grew out of her toddler dresses after all."

Jareth smiled, "that's why I suddenly thought of you. how is Eva and lance by the way?"

Tiombe groaned and proceeded to shake her head with a tisk, "pure terrors those two are. What can you expect? Eva is learning that she can cast spells and is enjoying it far to much. Lance seems to want to learn, a little to eagerly might I add, how to sword fight. the boy is only a year older then eva. Liam is overjoyed though."

Jareth shook his head, an amused smile upon his face. He understood her slight exasperation at her family. Tiombe seemed to drop into another train of though then nodded once. then lifting a hand, she waved once and a soft sky blue dress appeared in her hands. A toddlers dress, with a robin's egg ribbon going around the waist and tying into a bow at the back. White butterflies were embroidered into the bodice, the sleeves and the skirt remaining one color without adornment.

It was a simple dress, yet he knew it would work till he could get some made for Brenna. Glancing at tiombe, he reached for the dress. She did not release the garment immediately. He looked at her face, and she locked gazes with his.

"I don't need the dress back Jareth, Eva won't miss it. but…..even if she doesn't stay for long…….spoil her a little bit. The child needs it."

Jareth stared at tiombe before nodding in agreement, then she was gone. The dress still in his hand, he could only stare at the space Tiombe had just vacated. he was used to her coming and going like that, but he would never get used to her random omens. Dang Queen of fate and order, sometimes he really didn't like being in the uninformed category.

Muttering, he turned to the door. Opening it, he strode in and walked straight over to Brenna. The little girl had turned to face him when he had entered the room. Peta was seated beside her, and she seemed to be totally relaxed with just sitting on the bed playing. He had disturbed her, he noted, for she was now focused on him. her eyes looking at him, then looking at the dress in his hands. Then she looked up at him again, her deep eyes confused.

"I'm afraid I had to get you a new dress Brenna. The one you are wearing currently got a bit stained during dinner last night."

He motioned towards the small stains upon her skirt. Brenna looked at them, then reached out to take hold of one such stain. her head bowed and she murmured something softly. Jareth knelt down to her level so that he could hear her better. Looking at her from this level was a bit easier then looking down at her.

"what was that Brenna?"

Brenna didn't look at him, she seemed almost scolded. Her eyes were downcast and sad, her hands now fidgeting with the skirt of her dress. Her soft, dove's coo voice whispered softly.

"I sorry.."

Jareth frowned.

"for what little one? a few stains? That's nothing to worry about. They will wash out easily. now come here so I can put this one on you."

Brenna lifted her head and glanced at the dress in his hand, then carefully turned to crawl over and slide off the bed. She let him help her take her current dress off, then kept her arms raised so that he could slide the blue one over. once on, Jareth couldn't help but smile. It was a bit big, the skirt going right down to the floor, but it fit fine otherwise. Tiombe was always a good judge of such things. Picking her back up, making her gasp softly in alarm, he made to leave the room when she gave a pathetically plain whimper. He paused, then glanced at Brenna. She was looking back towards the bed, where he noticed Peta lay forgotten upon the quilt. With a mental scolding, he turned back around to retrieve it. she reached over his arm eagerly, little fingers gripping the animal tightly as she pulled it close. He chuckled softly, shaking his head before he continued out of the room.

"I figured you would like to see some of the labyrinth, Brenna."

Jareth stated, as he strode down the hall. Brenna shifted a bit in his arms and he felt something soft against him. he guess that she had moved Peta into her other arm. Glancing down, he saw her glance out of a window as they walked passed it.

"What's labyrinth?"

She murmured softly. Jareth paused before another window, and set her on the ledge. Lifting a hand, he regally waved it in an arch before her.

"This, Brenna, is the labyrinth. Though more then just the maze before us, it is my kingdom. It is a place I hope you will call home."

Brenna looked up at him with those jewel bright eyes and blinked in awe.

"all this your's?"

Jareth couldn't help the proud smirk that came upon his face.

"oh yes. this and quite a bit more. You cannot see in one glance all that I rule over, all that I own."

Glancing down at Brenna, he saw the child like wonder of one her age upon her face. Her gaze was upon the maze before them, watching in well mannered curiousity. giving her a moment, he sweeped her up and turned to head back in the direction he had been heading.

"I thought you would like to see the garden behind my castle, young Brenna. My father's mother, my grandmother, planted it some years ago. I find it a nice, restful and quite spot during any sort of day."

Brenna murmured a response, bouncing her toy a little. Jareth just shook his head in disbelief. Just like a child, she had such a small attention span and was already on something else. So he decided to think on what to do about the council. He could always go and confront them, bring for this case early. But that might make them think he was pushing his position in the courts. That wouldn't go over well and might make things worse.

Turning down a hall and heading down some stairs, he pondered the second choice. He could also just wait for them to come to him themselves. He dreaded the idea, but it would give him time to think. He couldn't let her go back to that family life she had been in, though he knew the council wouldn't see it from his point of view. They were strict about mortals in the underground, with good reason. still, he hoped there was some way he could convince them to make an exception.

A large wooden door was now before him, the goblin sentry standing before bowing deeply as he swung the door open for him. he strode on, stepping out into the bright underground sunlight.

"Eh! Bright!"

Glancing down at Brenna, he saw her hiding herself behind peta and laughed. She peeked out from behind the animal and looked up at him, then giggled sheepishly. He bounced her a bit and then motioned before him.

"of course it's bright! It's day time youngling. Now, what do you think of the garden?"

Brenna looked out at the garden before them, and gasped. Her eyes looking over the large exotic flowers, glittering bushes and the odd colored leaves of trees. All of it perfectly maintained, kept in eternal perfection. A soft joyful exclaimation escaped her mouth.

"OH! flowers! Pretty flowers!"

Her voice was becoming clearer, nicer to listen to. with a laugh she squirmed a little, and he set her down obligingly. His eyes a little wide in wonder. She was like a different child, as she let her feet sink into the think grass beneath her. peta was trailing In the green expanse, yet he wasn't worried about dirt or any other filth. Brenna then walked forward a few steps, approaching some lily like flowers that were growing along a nicely kept grass path. Sitting herself down infront of the flowers, she reached out a little hand and ran it over the petals.

A small pink butterfly rose from the flower's center, causing her to gasp. He watched as the little insect fluttered around her face a for a little bit, then went to hover over the other lilies. Instantly, other butterflies rose, and they came to flutter around her while playing soft chime like notes. The Chimeflies liked children, he knew this, for he often brought the particularly upset infants to the garden to let them sooth them. these ones seemed rather taken by her, for they would land and play for her as she sat there and giggled sweetly.

He smiled, inclining his head and moving to sit upon a near by rock that sat along the mouth of the path. Brenna seemed oblivious to him, to taken by the butterflies that followed her as she wandered down the path a little further. he couldn't help but hope that things went well.

She was happy in the underground, and a live to see be happy. Though as fearful as an infant, she deserved a happy life. He would try to give her a happy life. Even if the council was displeased.


	3. Magic

Brenna Series

Chapter 3: Magic…

Why did the day have to be so annoyingly cheerful? Jareth pondered as he paused a moment to glance out one of the throne room windows. The customary riding crop tapping in an irritated manner against his hip as he thought. His mismatched gaze seemed to be staring down at the occupants of the goblin city below him, yet he wasn't seeing all there was to see. his mind being elsewhere. The fact that the weather wasn't cooperating with his mood was only heightening his frustration.

A childish, sweet and soft giggle whispered behind him. he turned to glance to the other side of the room. where, seated in a beam of sunlight, little Brenna played cheerfully. A pile of multicolored blocks of various sizes and shapes were strewn about her, and in front of her was a crudely made castle. At her side was Peta, never far from her was that soft little toy. Her mahogany brown curls hinted with gold in the sun, the soft lavender dress pooling around her legs as she continued on with her work upon the castle. She seemed so happy, and so oblivious to the turmoil her vary presence caused. He smiled a moment and watched her place a block upon the top of the castle before beginning on another tower. Then his eyes caught sight of the ominous white envelop upon the arm of his throne.

There his eyes stayed, watching the envelop as if it would bite him. he had broken the seal, which would prevent the council from sending an early interrogation, but he hadn't read the letter yet. he wanted to think before he even tried to read over what the council had to say. Plus, he had treaties and summons he needed to go over. boring stuff, if he had anything to say about it. at least he hadn't had a child wished away yet, one less thing to worry about. Lifting a hand to message his temples, he started to pace. He was also thankful Brenna seemed totally absorbed in the blocks and her playing, he wouldn't have to worry about her to much.

Pulling his hand away from his temples, he moved his hand in a casual wave. Instantly a heavy piece of parchment appeared in his hands. he began to read over it, frowning slightly as he deciphered the script. It was one of the requests for a summons he had to go over. among so many things that he had to do as king, he had to settle civil disputes on a constant basis. It wasn't unusual for him to be asked to sit as judge and jury to a matter, matter of fact it was expected of him. he kept up his pacing, though at a more relaxed pace, as he read over the summons. Then with a slight toss, he sent the paper back to his library where he also tended to do most of his work. Then he called an elegantly decorated blank piece of parchment to him as well as a eagle feather pen. As he paced, still frowning slightly, he wrote a proper response to the summons and sent it back to his office to be sent out with a messenger later.

He continued to do this for a little over an hour before the trivialness of some of the disputes started to get on his nerves. By then, he had stopped pacing and was seated in his throne, taking a break from all the senselessness. One hand was absently playing with the white envelop while the other was seated under his chin, two fingers tapping absently against his cheek. his mind had wandered to the problem on how to keep Brenna in a safe home. The more he thought, the deeper his frown continued to get. That being because it was a hopeless case really. Even if he did state reasons for Brenna not to be returned to her original home, the council would just send her to some place safe aboveground. Still, he was attempting to think as hard as he may to find a reason for her to stay. He was becoming attached to the shy little girl.

He was unaware, amazingly, that he was the focus of childlike curiosity. Brenna had given up on her blocks for a moment, when she realized the pale man seemed disturbed. She was nervous, eyes watching to see if he came her way. if he did, she would hide because it was safer that way. yet he continued to rest calmly in his strange chair. She watched his hand play with the white, thick piece of paper. Then she looked up at his face, noticing the big frown on his face. Inclining her head to the side, she wondered why he was angry. Was he mad at her? she cowered a bit, frowning pathetically before looking at peta. The soft feline like creature just lay there, like any toy would, oblivious to everything. Reaching out, she scooped the toy up and carefully rose to her feet. her soft shoes that the man had made her wear barely made a sound as she approached him. coming to a stop beside his throne, she placed a hand on one knee and offered peta with the other.

Jareth felt the soft touch of a small hand upon his knee. Looking down, he saw Brenna standing beside him, offering her stuffed animal to him. her evergreen eyes were uneasy, yet hopeful. He smiled tiredly and reached out to run a hand through her hair.

"what's this, giving your toy to me?"

Brenna pulled peta away and hugged it a bit, still looking up at him with those deep soulful eyes. then she nodded slowly and reoffered the stuffed toy to him. he reached out casually and took the toy from her, looking at it's soft fur and using his other hand to smooth it in place. Then he offered it back.

"I don't want to take your peta from you Brenna. It is your toy after all."

Brenna continued to look up at him, taking peta from his hand and holding it close. Then she glanced at the blocks, then back up at him.

"Play?"

She murmured softly, her voice so soft that he had to strain to hear it. he couldn't help but smile. If he didn't know better as he did so he swore she relaxed a fraction. He ran his hand through her hair again, then shook his head.

"I don't think so Brenna. Are you bored of the blocks already?"

Brenna shook her little head, then looked at peta as she stroked the fur.

"wanted to play…."

She murmured, once again as soft as a whisper. He chuckled and lifted his hand from where it rested atop her head, twisting his wrist to produce a crystal. It was a non-magical crystal. Though, it really wasn't a crystal at all. It was more of a ball, solid and able to bounce but unbreakable. This, he offered to her without hesitation. Brenna stared at it with wide eyes for a moment, then took it from his hand hesitantly. She brought it a bit closer, staring at it curiously.

Then, quite suddenly, the ball began to glow. A soft pearly light started to shimmer from it, steadily growing stronger as they watched in mild amazement. Just as suddenly the light began to shift smoothly from color to color, like a glittering aurora. Brenna gave a startled yelp, dropping the ball hastily then backing away from it. Jareth, just as shocked as she was, watched the ball bounce and then roll away till it rested against a near by wall. he hadn't expected that to happen, hadn't even thought it would happen matter of fact. he had merely created the crystal and had not added his own magic to it, it should be able to do no more then what a normal ball should do. He glanced down at Brenna, who was looking at the ground as if ashamed, then looked back at the ball. Lifting a hand, he called the ball to his palm. The transparent sphere came glittering into his palm, as void of magic as it had been to begin with. Yet there was a faint feel of an unknown magic to it. it wasn't Labyrinth magic, which was one of the explinations for what had happened, but it was definitely magic.

Looking at Brenna again, he appraised her carefully. He had grown used to the faint off feel to Brenna in the last 36 hours. Yet now his mind was drawn back to it again. What was she?

"Brenna…"

He spoke calmly, quietly to her. she cringed and backed away.

"I sorry…"

She whimpered softly in response. Jareth shook his head and sighed heavily.

"Brenna, there is nothing to be sorry about. Come here little one."

Brenna looked at him carefully out of the corner of her eyes. her evergreen gaze were uneasy, yet she came forward slowly. Jareth offered her the ball once again.

"please take this Brenna."

Brenna looked up at the ball, then up at his face. Her expression was wary. She didn't like what had happened before, because she had thought it was a no-no. yet he was asking her to take the ball again. Slowly, she reached a small hand out and palmed the ball. The ball stayed dull this time. Jareth expelled a slow breath.

"Brenna," she looked up at him, "what were you thinking when I gave you that ball before?"

Brenna looked at the ball in her hand, then up at him, "wanted to do someting. Was pretty."

Jareth nodded slowly, pondering. Then, taking a chance, he shifted so that he was seated forward. Glancing down at her, his elbows resting upon his knees, he cleared his throat.

"Brenna. I want you to think of the colors we just saw okay? Think about them and the ball as hard as you can. Picture them coming from the ball. Do you understand?"

Brenna stared up at him in confusion, yet looked down at the ball. Her eyes stared at the ball hard, a lot more focused then a three year old should be. She jumped when the ball suddenly exploded into an array of colorful patterns, though not a light like before. Jareth caught her small arm in his hand as she stumbled a bit, steadying her as she stared at the ball. He couldn't help the non existent bells that tolled in his head. The gentle feel of her was now quite clear. She wasn't an actual true mortal. She was a Faeling, a little mortal who was born with fae powers. It was rare to find them at such a young age, usually their magic wasn't discovered till they were older and by then it was usually to late to take them into the fae world. Some, regrettably, were never found at all. To find one could be considered a miracle, to find one so young was considered a gift from the great ones. Quite blatantly he realized how fortunate he was to have rescued her from the hands of death. He also realized that the answer to their problem was so blatant before him.

Though he was filled with an overwhelming sense of relief and wished to rush to the library, Brenna was still standing quietly before him. releasing her arm, he moved so that he could pick her up and set her in his lap. The ball, which she had not dropped this time, was still displaying its new vibrant colors with a vengeance. He reached out and extracted it from her hands. her soulful eyes watching his every move as he did so. but upon her hands leaving the curved sides, the colors vanished. A soft gasp came from brenna's mouth, and Jareth frowned. Though he should have expected as much, her mind had been merely attached to the spell it had not completed it. soon as her touch left the sphere, the magic was gone and the crystal was once again transparent. Still, that gave truth to his assumption. If it had been his magic, it would still be there. Picking Brenna up he rose to his feet, crystal still in his hand. He glanced down at Brenna.

"Brenna, do you want peta? We will be leaving the throne room now."

Brenna looked up at him, then looked down at peta. Then her eyes turned back to him and she nodded slowly. Knelling to the floor, he let her down to retrieve her toy, meanwhile sending both the ball and the letter to the library. Once she had a proper hold of Peta, he picked her up again and headed off towards the library.

His library was large, as any fae royalty's library would be, and spacious. Walking through the large dark wood doors, he strode across the dimly lit room to a sun lit window and set Brenna down in the light. Calling the blocks and her castle from the throne room, he left them before Brenna. She looked up at him, her eyes comically curious.

"I've got to do some reading Brenna. Play quietly please."

Brenna cringed, but nodded agreeably. Jareth frowned deeply at this, wondering what significance this statement had. He didn't focus on it to much, giving it to the poor treatment she had sustained over her short life, and turned towards a large oak desk to one side of the room. there both the letter and the ball sat, waiting patiently for his arrival. He stared at the ball a moment, thinking of which books he should look in, as he moved around to sit in the tall wing backed chair behind it. absently taking the envelop in hand, he proceeded to read over what foolish reprimands the council was sending him today.

King Jareth, Ruler of the Labyrinth.

It has come to our attention that yesterdays command to send the child back to her proper home has been disregarded. If this obstinacy continues, we will have no choice but to send a delegation to discuss the matter with you personally. All attempts to persuade you to comply with our wishes have been ignored, that we know of, and we are not pleased with your obstinacy. The child must be returned above ground tonight, or a delegation will arrive promptly tomorrow morning….

The letter went on for a short while longer, attempting to convince him to comply with their orders. Jareth merely skimmed it, he was no longer worried about them sending a delegation. Let them send one, he had a plan to prevent Brenna from being sent back above ground. setting the letter back down upon the desk, Jareth reclined in the chair before it. with a wave of his hand, a thick leather bound book appeared in his hand. This he promptly began to flip through and read, trying to find the section he was looking for.

While he was reading, he would occasionally look up to check on Brenna. The child was playing silently in the sunlight, the blocks once again forming a crude castle. Peta was sitting beside her, for all the world like a real cat instead of a stuffed toy. He would then smile and return to his reading. The whole passage he was perusing gave a detailed account of Faeling laws. rules of faelings and their discovery and care have slowly integrated themselves into the life of true fae blood folk. faelings rarely attained the status of true blood fae, so they had to have laws that applied to them. for instance, Jareth read, faelings were not susceptible to iron like a normal fae. It was only after their trial that they would attain this fatal reaction, for they are in essence turned immortal and given their full fae powers. It was confusing, Jareth admitted, but he had read worse. The small passage that he was most comforted by was "…a Faeling child, when discovered by fae folk, has all the right to remain in the underground to receive proper training. This applies to all faeling children who are of able age to be integrated into fae society. faeling children that are over fifteen years in age and older are considered to advanced in age to be of any real adaptively to the fae society. children younger then 15 years of age are highly desirable to remain in the fae society, even if they are to young to start full basic training immediately…"

Yes, the passage was definitely comforting. Brenna was to young to start true training yet, but because of her magical heritage she was able to stay underground. The only counter argument he would have to think up would be how to convince them to let him raise her and train her. it was a fact that he wasn't the best candidate for raising a dependent, afraid child. Nor was he the best candidate to teach the child about her powers. But there were compromises to these faults as well. he was good with children, he had to be as the goblin king because he had to attend the children that were wished away to him. as for the magic training, he could always request that tiombe help him school her until she was of age to be sent to a proper school for magical training. tiombe was always willing to lend a hand when she could.

Jareth looked back at Brenna, watching her quietly play in the sunlight. So innocently oblivious to the turmoil around her, yet ready to flee at the first sign of harm. A smart child, quiet, but smart. He was definitely attached to the little pet of a girl. She was so small and so sweet, yet so very very afraid. He wished that she wasn't so afraid, that she would smile and laugh like normal children. Except he knew that it was not how things worked. The child needed care and love and affection, with a healthy helping of time, before she was remotely close to being normal.

If he could convince the council to allow him to take in the child, let him be her adoptive father, she would have all the time in the world. After seeing a child, so deprived at such a young age, suddenly brighten and grow under such careful care he was determined to protect her. at the very least, if he should lose the case of custody, he could make sure she went to a good home. Still, he was beyond curtain that she would be happy here in the labyrinth.

**Author note: **sorry for the long wait folks. I've actually had this chapter done for a while. but college and work are taking up my time. But as I post this chapter, I'm working on chapter 4!!! Please read and review. I like reviews.

Oh, btw, I don't own labyrinth, once again. I really don't.


	4. The Delegation

Brenna series

Brenna series

Chapter 4: The Delegation

Author note: I just realized that Brenna's stuffed animal, peta, might be mistaken for Peta. I wanted to clarify that the pronunciation of Peta is Pettah, As in Pe-ttah. This is, after all, a three year old. How creative are three year olds? Just didn't want people to think I was promoting Peta or anything, because really I don't, but people do make assumptions.

Part of me can't wait till I get through the beginning part of this series and to when Sarah comes in. .''' I have PLANS.

Jareth rose with the dawn the next morning, though it shouldn't have seemed as unusual as it did. He awoke by some inner calling or perhaps the nerves that were already stirring at the thought of standing up to the council delegation that was fated to come today. He knew they would and perhaps the reason he rose so early was to be sure that he was ready for them. The delegation could come at any time and he wasn't risking being caught off guard. So as he strode quickly across the just lightening expanse of his room to his wardrobe, he pondered what would be best to wear.

As his eyes trailed over the various different colors of fabric before his eyes, he almost made up his mind to wear the outfit he more often wore when confronting a challenger to his labyrinth. Then he remembered the most important aspect of this confrontation, convincing the council to allow Brenna to stay in the underground and in the labyrinth. He figured, after spending two days with the child, that to appear in the pitch black outfit like death himself before the child would traumatize her more. If she was afraid of him when the council visited, there was no way they would let the child stay. Of course logic would say that she would sooner or later see him in the aforementioned outfit, but it didn't have to be today. So he quickly pushed that thought aside and decided upon a royal blue shirt and steel grey pants.

Though the pants were plain, the shirt was elegantly embroidered with glittering threads and jewels. To add to that he added a glittering blue cape that drifted around him weightlessly and his customary boots. As soon as he was sure of his attire, and had convinced himself that he was dressed well enough to show respect to the delegation, he made towards his door.

He might have expected just about everything and anything, as he opened the door, but he wasn't expecting to see Brenna seated outside his door and playing with Peta peacefully. She was as quiet as a mouse, though she was talking to peta softly in the nonsense chatter of a toddler, and hadn't seemed to notice that he had opened the door. Her cream colored night dress was getting smudged with dirt, though he was more worried about her playing on the cool floor then the prospect of more laundry. Taking a step out into the hall drew her attention to him. Her large evergreen eyes stared up at him a moment before she cowered away, hugging peta close to her. She seemed wary, as if unsure if she had committed a wrong, but she didn't move.

Jareth approached her slowly, confusion overriding his brain. Kneeling down beside her, he made sure to speak slowly and quietly so not to startle her.

"Brenna, why are you up so early little one?"

He murmured to her. She stared at him over the top of her toy a moment, before whispering hesitantly.

"Waked up, not tired no more. Play with peta"

She hugged her toy close and he smiled at her. He motioned her closer, waiting as she crept over slowly, and then picked her up.

"That's alright Brenna. You can play if you weren't tired, and you weren't being loud."

Brenna looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Brenna quiet, very quiet"

She murmured Jareth nodded agreeably.

"Yes, you're very quiet Brenna. Just like the well behaved little girl you are."

Brenna continued to watch him silently as he began to move towards the dining hall. Breakfast was in order, and perhaps he'd be able to put aside the inevitable visit. It was unlikely, as it was constantly haunting him in the back of his mind. Servants bowed as he passed them, doing the early morning chores that were normally completed before he rose. He wasn't sure if the cooks were ready to serve breakfast, but he could at least urge them to.

Something tickled at the back of his mind, like a bunch of ants crawling across his head. Shaking his head he reached out to trace the feeling, for it was magical not physical. The presence eluded him, evading his searching gaze far too easy for his liking. He did not like that notion, something wasn't right. As he came before the doors to the dining hall, he felt Brenna tense in his arms and murmur disagreeably.

Chancing a glance down at her, he saw her insistently shaking her head like he had. Concerned he paused with one hand on the door.

"Is something wrong Brenna?"

Brenna looked up at him, reaching up to rub her head.

"Itchy."

Jareth frowned again and for once Brenna did not shrink away. She was too preoccupied with trying to rid herself of the feeling. Carefully he reached out and checked her alive but subtle aura. A magical touch was in the air around her, as if some one was looking at her. With an irritated frown Jareth slid passed the touch and enveloped Brenna's distressed aura in a shield. Brenna stilled in his arms and sighed in relief.

"No itchy no more."

She murmured sweetly and Jareth nodded, still frowning. The touch had pulled back, with an almost offended quality to it. It served the council right for being so intrusive. He would like to know who felt they could just search a child like that in his kingdom, he intended to find out. Pushing open the door, Jareth failed to notice when Brenna tensed with a distressed murmur. His gaze landed straight on a small group of people standing at the far side of the table.

Lifting a brow at them in amazement, he continued to approach the table and set Brenna in the chair he had modified for her. Then he turned to face them. There were two women and three men. One of the men was Riordan, the high king, with his queen Armina. They both stood in the front, with the others standing behind them. He was a bit amused to see his parents were part of the delegation, he would think that the council would not include them in this. Then lastly Gregory, the council's judge and jury. Jareth took a stance behind the chair where Brenna sat. The child was as stiff as a board, staring fixatedly at the people on the other side of the room.

Finally, after several moments of appraisal, Jareth bowed regally.

"Greetings Riordan, I see that you are all here early. I didn't think to expect the delegation till at least after the morning meal."

Riordan shrugged, looking serious but with a kind glimmer in his eyes.

"I wished to get this over with. I want to know why you do not send that child back to her parents."

Jareth chanced a glance at the others present and noticed a slight pout upon his mother's face. He smirked a bit, wondering if it had been her he had so daftly shrugged off a few minuets before. His mother could easily hide the feel of her magic from him if she wished it. Then he looked back at Riordan, then down at Brenna. Lifting a hand he gently ran a hand over her hair.

"This child does not need to go back to such deplorable conditions in which she was living."

"The child needs her mother Jareth," Armina gently contradicted, soft spoken as always.

"The child's mother wouldn't have cared if she died. See as she just stood there while the poor child's father struck the precious little thing."

Brenna giggled then, and tossed her Peta around. She was relaxed as long as he was close. He wanted to pace, but when he stopped stroking her hair she stiffened again. Riordan's expression grew darker as he looked at the tiny bit of a child.

"Of course we wouldn't send her back to such conditions, but she should be raised with her own kind."

That made her sound like an animal of some sort. While the opinion of mortals was one of tolerance, they weren't exactly the favorite of creatures in the underground. Jareth wrinkled his nose and lifted a brow at Riordan, placing his hand on her head.

"She is more around her kind here then she is up there."

His mother, Guinevere, canted her head curiously and took a step to the fore.

"Explain your self, Jareth, now is not the time to speak in riddles. What do you mean? You can't possibly mean that this child is fae."

Jareth shook his head, smiling slightly at his mother.

"Not quite fae, but not quite mortal either."

It was Gregory that gasped softly, staring at the child with renewed interest.

"You mean to say that this child is a Faeling, Jareth? How could you tell such at such a young age?"

Jareth called a crystal to him then, causing a gasp from little Brenna.

"Ball!"

She laughed and reached for it. Jareth nodded and handed it to her before looking back at Riordan and the others.

"I have made that a simple ball. It contains no magic abilities like my normal crystals."

Riordan, Gregory and his father, Sebastian, starred at Brenna. The women, too, watched but with less intensity then the men. Brenna shrunk back in her chair, clutching peta tightly and sinking low into her seat. Jareth reached down and pulled her back up into a sitting position. Then he focused a searing glance at the men.

"Do not scare her so, she is only a child and not used to such attention."

Perhaps his voice held a bit more bite then it should, as Gregory and Sebastian looked startled at being reprimanded by him. Riordan, however, ignored him and continued to watch Brenna. She looked right back at him, keeping Peta in front of her face. Finally, after a long moment, Riordan tilted his head to the side.

"What is that you got?"

He asked her gently, motioning to the ball in her hand. Brenna, like she had with him, shrunk away from the gesture then looked at the ball in her hand. Hesitantly she offered it at him.

"Ball?"

Riordan nodded in agreement.

"That is your ball?"

Brenna looked at the ball a moment, then up at Jareth. Jareth looked down at her and smiled slightly in reassurance. She watched him for a moment more before looking back at Riordan and nodding.

"My ball."

Riordan smiled.

"What can you do with your ball?"

Brenna once again looked up at Jareth and he nodded to her.

"Go ahead Brenna. It's good to practice. Show King Riordan what you can do with the ball."

Brenna nodded slowly then looked at the ball in her hand. With to much focus of a three year old, she watched the glistening surface as its reflection changed while she moved it. It was pretty, like her bed. Pretty and purple.

As soon as the color had come of her bed had come to her mind the ball exploded into color. A collective gasp from all at the other end of the table echoed through the hall. Brenna looked at them with wide terrified eyes and dropped the ball, the color instantly leaving and scrambled onto her feet and almost demanded to be picked up by him. Afraid she might fall from the chair, Jareth scooped her up into his arms. Peta lay forgotten in the seat, while the ball rolled across the floor. It's clear surface now reflecting all that was around it.

Jareth gently stroked Brenna's back, speaking to her softly as she murmured apology over and over again frantically. He almost jumped when Gregory spoke, Brenna having taken all of his attention.

"He's right. The ball holds a foreign magic to it. Though why I can't sense it on her, I do not know…I do sense a shield however. Jareth, why would you shield her?"

Gregory landed a hard gaze upon him.

"That would be my fault,"

His mother spoke up, drawing Gregory's gaze.

"I wanted to check the child before the confrontation and I think I was irritating the child. Jareth pushed my gaze away and shielded the child so that no one could search her."

Gregory looked at Jareth, who nodded in agreement.

"Brenna did not like the feeling of being searched, since it was irritating her I decided to put an end to it."

Gregory nodded in understanding.

"There are reasons why we rarely search a child," at this he shot Guinevere a admonishing looks, "one of them being that they do not understand what the searching is."

Guinevere looked properly chastened, with a slight smile.

"However," Riordan spoke up, "since the child is a Faeling, she should then be placed in a proper home. One with a suitable family environment and with some one who can properly train her."

Jareth's hold on Brenna tightened slightly, hoping his argument would hold. In the end it would be Gregory and Riordan that made the final decision.

"The child is adapting to life here. She seems to like it. And while there isn't much for a family environment, I think it better for her. Brenna scares easily and is very wary of strange people."

"Nonsense, she's fine with you," Armina stated, coming around to get a closer look at her.

Brenna watched her with wide evergreen eyes; half curled against Jareth, and then suddenly gave a terrified shriek as Armina reached for her. Squirming like a snake, she tried to get away from Armina unsuccessfully. Jareth adjusted his hold on her and took a step back as Armina took a step back as well. The High Queen's gaze was alarmed, even a little stricken. Jareth bowed to her slightly with an apologetic look.

"Pardon for me saying so, your highness, but she behaved the same way around me. A little less vocally, though. This has been the loudest she's been since she came to the labyrinth. She has had nearly three days to get comfortable around me. Even then, she's still wary."

Brenna settled down as Armina retreated, tears coursing down her face and trembling. Riordan motioned his wife closer, reassuring her with his closeness. Their youngest child was over two centuries old, no where near a child any more. Armina was naturally a loving and kind woman, and Jareth hoped that she wouldn't take the refusal to hard.

"Of course, if the child was neglected and mistreated, as my son has said, then it would prove his story. Only a child who has undergone long periods of such treatment would see everyone as a threat. She is too young to have met many people, and the only people she has met have been harmful to her."

His father spoke up from where he had been standing quietly. Sebastian wasn't aggressive in such court functions, but he was excellent in finding a solution, for he analyzed the situation as it happened. Now his father watched Brenna as she hiccupped and whimpered forlornly in Jareth's arms.

"It is obvious," he finally said after several moments, "that the child has, indeed, started to feel comfortable around my son."

"But feeling comfortable around a person does not make that person family. And what of her schooling," Gregory countered.

"We cannot take her, it would terrify her," Guinevere added, with Armina nodding slowly in agreement.

Riordan was silent again, watching the child.

"Gregory is right," he stated after some time.

Jareth felt a creeping feeling of loss as Riordan continued to watch the child.

"But so is everyone else," he added after a long time, "including Jareth. The child must stay in the underground. And she cannot be removed from the labyrinth. At least not now."

Then he looked at Jareth, focusing his eerily intense pale gaze upon him.

"What are your feelings of the child Jareth? You are the one that has rebelled because of her since she arrived. I should be holding you responsible for it, but you seem already set to the task."

Jareth looked down at the endearing child that was now humming softly to herself. Her soft curls framed her face, hiding her dark evergreen eyes. Occasionally she would sniff, but her tears had dried. Then she looked up at him, her angel's face so sweetly innocent to the turmoil around her. He smiled, and then looked up at Riordan with a face set in stone.

"I have already decided that I care for the child, I want to make sure she is taken care of and has a safe and loving existence in the underground. I want her to stay in the labyrinth, where I can look after her."

"But could you love this child as one of your own?"

Riordan inquired calmly.

"Yes, I could."

Jareth said, after a moments though and adjusting Brenna to a better position. Riordan looked as if he was up to something, as if an idea had come to him at that moment. Slowly a smirk curved Riordan's mouth, and he chuckled.

"For once I believe you are sincere. This child means something to you, which is amazing, and I will believe that you would give her the best life she could have."

He looked back at those that came with him.

"Here is my proposition. We allow Jareth to keep Brenna in the labyrinth for a time. Say a month. If, in that time, Brenna sees Jareth as a parent figure then the child will stay here."

Gregory, ever the one to not let a topic die, countered.

"What of her schooling, Riordan?"

Riordan waved that off with a snort.

"Jareth has more connections then I care to mention in the underground. He is quite capable of her basic and intermediate training, and I know Tiombe will aid with her expert training."

At this, Riordan rolled his eyes. Jareth smirked, yet inside he was dancing. He was being given the chance to keep Brenna. In the end it was up to the child, of course, but that didn't bother him as much as it would have if they had just taken the child from him. Then Riordan turned back to look at Jareth.

"You have heard my verdict. Because of this, no punishments will be given for the taking of the Faeling child, as we can see it as the child was returning home."

With that, Riordan bowed and vanished with Armina and Gregory. Sebastian and Guinevere remained a moment longer then they to vanish with a smile. A soft hum from his arms made him look down, to where Brenna was playing with the hem of her dress. She was still tense, having had way too much excitement, and refused to look up at him. That was alright with him.

Yet when he made to place her in her high chair, she whimpered pathetically and clung to his shirt. Her emerald eyes turned up to look at him reproachfully. He drew her close to him again and stared at her in wonder. As soon as she was settled against his side, she began to hum pleasantly to herself. Her behavior was, for a moment, unusual to him. Then he made himself think. She had people, strangers, coming close to her and trying to touch her. It had been a very stressful morning for her. So now, after she had found a place of comfort during the stressful period, she was loath to leave this place of comfort.

He pondered what to do; they had yet to have breakfast although he could hear the servants bringing the meal to them. Sitting down in the chair he normally sat in as of late, to help Brenna with her breakfast, he set her in his lap. Immediately she placed her little hands upon the table, playing with the ends of the ribbons that wrapped around her waist. She wasn't directly paying any attention to him at all yet if he tried to pick her up to put her in her chair she started to fuss and squirm so finally he resigned himself. Not a moment later the servants arrived to set the table and were witness to their king allowing a pint sized child to eat her breakfast from his lap instead of her chair.


End file.
